


How Many? (#199 Inside)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret's thoughts as she heads home one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many? (#199 Inside)

Margaret lay her head against the car's window and watched the headlights streak by. A rare LA rain shattered the light turning it into shooting stars.

She was tired and wanted to close her eyes.

At her feet she could hear a dozen different types of pills rattling in their bottles. You would think that with the word terminal there would be fewer drugs, not more.

She watched the cars whip by and wondered how many carried people like her, filled with toxic sickly cells slowly spreading inside them.

Charlie could probably tell her but she guessed it didn't really matter.


End file.
